I Miss You
by Mei Zhu
Summary: Tomoyo misses Sakura, but she knows Sakura's happy with Syaoran... or is she really?
1. Never Had a Dream Come True

Never Had a Dream Come True  
  
This is a Song Fic (No DUH?!) ^^ It's Tomoyo and Sakura, if you don't like the pairing, please don't read. This is from the S Club 7 song, Never had a Dream Come True!!  
  
~~~  
  
Tomoyo looked out of the window sadly. She wished that Sakura was here with her, but Sakura had chosen Syaoran... Don't be stupid... she thought. Just because you dated a few times doesn't mean she feels the same way... But still...   
  
  
  
Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She really didn't like the idea of loosing Sakura. It seemed that Sakura had loved her too... Until Syaoran... Tomoyo's insides squirmed at the thought. Syaoran...  
  
  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed. Tears spilled out from her eyes and she brushed them away. She didn't really hate Syaoran... She just didn't like the fact that he liked the one girl she's ever liked. Her first 'girlfriend' if you'd call Sakura that... But Syaoran couldn't be blamed... Nobody was to blame for this. Although Sakura had gone with Syaoran, Tomoyo knew that Sakura had loved her, even if it was once. Tomoyo had pretended she didn't mind, after all... She should be happy for her friend.  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed. No matter how much she wanted it, or how badly, Sakura wasn't going to come back to her. She might as well as move on... But she couldn't. Her thoughts swam with Sakura. She couldn't stop thinking about the cute, brown haired girl that had taken her heart. Her eyes swept her room and landed on a pile of tapes, the tapes of Sakura's captures...  
  
  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She kept on going over the wonderful days she had spent with Sakura. The amazing girl kept on flashing through her mind causing her heart to ache. The beautiful starry night outside made Tomoyo remember their night-time strolls.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be  
  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
  
  
Tomoyo got up and sat down once more. She sighed. Nothing was going to cheer her up, she fell into silence listening to her bodyguards downstairs. Her mother wasn't home yet and probably wouldn't get home until later on, she didn't feel like sharing her feelings with anybody at the moment...  
  
  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
  
  
Her eyes turned red from crying. She sighed and lay down on her huge bed thinking to herself. She lay there crying herself asleep. "Why? Why me? Why this?"  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes reopened some time later, she lay there for a few minutes taking in what happened. Her heart aching and she was miserable, but she smiled at the thought that Sakura was happy...  
  
  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
Tomoyo let herself off the bed. She listened into the still night, but there was no sound. The clock on her wall told her that her bodyguards had gone to sleep. A knock could be heard from downstairs.  
  
  
  
You'll Always be the dream that fills my head  
  
You'll alwasy be the one I know  
  
I'll never forget  
  
  
  
Tomoyo waited for one of her bodyguards to answer the door, perhaps her mother had forgotten her key... She didn't feel like getting out of her room. If she did, she'd be filled with memories of Sakura. She didn't want to believe that Sakura was still gone, she didn't want this to happen. Maybe... If I close my eyes... And reopen them, I'd find out all this is a dream...   
  
  
  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, there was another knock. Tomoyo slid out of bed wiping her eyes and went down to open the door. Rain had started to pour when she was asleep, a person stood out the door, he/she was soaked to the bone. A flash of lightning showed Tomoyo who the person was... "Sakura?"  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
  
  
The brown haired beauty stood outside smiling sadly. "Hai Tomoyo-Chan." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled. "I've missed you..."  
  
  
  
I've never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you 


	2. Have You Ever

Have You Ever  
  
Yes yes, I love S Club. ^^ Yes, I like to do sad little song fics. And finally, yes, I like to do CCS song fics about people who have lost people. ^^ Anywho, this is another Tomoyo and Sakura song fic. This time, told in Sakura's point of view! Oh uh... By the way... ^^ This song fic is written for a guy... And no I'm not telling you who!!  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura sighed. She was sitting at one of the most expensive cafe with Syaoran-kun... She was probably one of the luckiest people on earth... But why wasn't she happy?  
  
  
  
Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
  
And all your dreams are upside down  
  
And your just wanna change the way the world goes round  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, he knew she wasn't paying much attention to him, he could see the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go.  
  
  
  
Sakura was broken from her thoughts. She looked up into Syaoran's worried eyes. "Nothing..." She answered forcing a smile. "Was just... Thinking... That's all..."  
  
  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
  
Back in your arms where I belong  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
  
  
  
Syaoran didn't look convinced. "You're thinking about... Her... Aren't you?" He asked giving Sakura a smile. "Go after her... You're meant for each other..."  
  
  
  
Tell me...  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. "Y-you're sure?" She asked feeling relieve that Syaoran wasn't mad or sad. She then realised that Syaoran wanted her to be happy... She hugged Syaoran tightly. "You're the best friend anybody can ever have... Hope you can find your true love..." Before she ran out, she turned and gave Syaoran a smile.  
  
  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
  
  
  
Sakura rounded the corner of Tomoyo's street, it started to rain, the rain drops hit her making her cold. But she knew... Knew that she would find warmth at Tomoyo's... Please... Let her take me back... Oh please...  
  
  
  
Tell me... 


	3. You

You  
  
^_^ Enjoy the last chapter of the three-mini-blah-blah-blah **rants on and on and on and on...**  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura sat down with a cup of hot coco. She glanced at Tomoyo. Her eyes slid to the ground. "So uh..." She muttered trying to make conversation. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here?"  
  
  
  
You... Are all I need to get me through  
  
Like a falling star, I fell for you  
  
Sweet anticipation  
  
It's givin me the butterflies  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up from where she was standing, cut in hand. "I... Guess..." She muttered feeling slightly uncomfortable acting like this. "Y-you said you missed me?" Her voice quivered.  
  
  
  
And my heartbeat's racing  
  
Coz lovin' you is beautiful  
  
When you're so irresistible  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up into Tomoyo's eyes. What do I say? She asked herself. Oh god... What do I say... Should I just come out and say that I love her? Or should I... Her thoughts were broken by a sob.  
  
  
  
Don't stop... What you're doing baby  
  
So good... and it drives me crazy  
  
One touch... I'm in heaven yeah  
  
Coz lovin you is so beautiful baby coz...  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. Oh Sakura... Why are you here? To hurt me more? Or to tell me you love me? WHY?   
  
  
  
You... Are all I need to get me through  
  
Like a falling star I fell for you  
  
You, have taught me how to love  
  
An angel sent from high above  
  
And now I know that all I need is you  
  
Cause I need you and you need me and we'll always stay together  
  
  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to her lover. She kneeled down and glanced up at Tomoyo's tear-filled eyes. "Oh Tomyo-chan..." She stood up again hugging her friend and partner. "Oh I'm so sorry... Don't cry please... Please don't cry."  
  
  
  
I thought I knew what love was  
  
I always ended up in tears  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Sorry for what Sakura-chan? You've never done anything wrong... Please don't say you're sorry when you're not responsible..."  
  
  
  
Now we're inseparable, no one is acceptable but you  
  
Out love is indestructible, out bond is unbreakable that's true  
  
Let the feeling take you  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed looking at Tomoyo's face. She'd almost let this beautiful girl get away... Not this time though... They're were destined to be together... Forever... She smiled at the girl in her arms. "I love you..."  
  
  
  
Now that I got you baby  
  
I'm feeling stronger  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up startled. "Y-you do?" Her eyes looked into Sakura's green ones. Searching for the answer... Seeing if it was really true. Sakura's eyes were as truthful as ever and Tomoyo broke into a smile. "I love you too Sakura..."  
  
  
  
Now that I got you baby  
  
I'm feeling stronger... 


End file.
